


Day 88 - Flirting with the devil

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [88]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Banter, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>A discussion about flirting</b>
</p><p> </p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 88 - Flirting with the devil

“You can cook.“ 

John stared at the chaos in the kitchen that for once was not experiment but food related. Whatever Sherlock had put in the oven smelled delicious.

“Of course I can cook. It’s basic chemistry. Simple. Boring. I therefore choose to spend my time with more interesting things.”

“Mh, like fungi under the sink. Or dead sheep on the sofa.”

“That was months ago. _When_ will you get over the sheep?”

“Probably never. As I will never get over the scorpions in my bed. Or you doing your ridiculous experiment on pickup lines with Lestrade.”

“I agree that the last one was a failure.”

“A failure... Greg nearly had a nervous breakdown when he thought you were flirting with him.” 

“Just because he couldn’t handle it.”

“I don’t think anyone could handle it if you decided to flirt in earnest. It’s a disturbing thought.”

“You could.”

“Maybe. But you never actually flirted with me.”

“Do you want me to?”

“God, no.”

_“God, no?”_

Sherlock looked mildly put out and John tried desperately to get back on safe ground.

After a while he stopped babbling. “You enjoy seeing me squirm, don’t you?”

“Yes. Also, why would I need to flirt with you? I’m already shagging you.”

John grinned. “I always knew that there’s a hopeless romantic hiding behind that brain...”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'cooking'.


End file.
